1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stabilizing an aircraft in flight, specifically an improved structure over conventional designs.
2. Description of Prior Art
Aircraft have been flown with various tail arrangements since the original Wright Brothers aircraft of 1903.
One type of stabilizer fin (FIG. 1A) known as the inverted "V" has been flown and tested showing evidence of improved performance but the overall concept is ill conceived.
a. Conventional inverted "V" tail presents a basic configuration design problem--providing adequate tail clearance for full stall landings. An overly long and heavy landing gear is the usual solution to this requirement as well as being a reason the conventional inverted "V" tail arrangement is not popular. PA0 b. Conventional inverted "V" tails require heavier tail structures necessary to support the combined horizontal and vertical surfaces at a centralized location. PA0 c. Conventional inverted "V" tails are usually supported by long fuselages that create wasted space and overly costly manufacturing processes. PA0 a. To provide improved ground clearance while the aircraft is taking off or landing. PA0 b. To provide shorter, lighter landing gear that creates less drag and a lighter structure. PA0 c. To provide stronger landing gear, shorter landing gear create less bending stress during take-off and landing. PA0 d. Aerodynamic and landing loads (stress) can be distributed directly to the main wing structure. PA0 a. To provide a structure that can channel engine thrust between the stabilizers which creates less drag, vibration and stress on the airframe PA0 b. To provide a structure that because the engine is mounted close to the aircrafts center of gravity no major changes in fuselage length or stabilizer location need take place if a heavy more powerful engine is installed. PA0 c. To provide a structure that has less profile drag due to the smaller diameter aft fuselage making the aircraft more fuel efficient. PA0 d. To provide a structure that has fewer detail parts, reducing the cost of manufacturing. PA0 e. To provide a structure that acts as a propeller guard if the aircraft is built with a pusher type engine installation. PA0 f. To provide a structure that is structurally stronger, allowing the aspect ratio of the stabilizer to be greater than most conventional built aircraft which is a proven method of increasing performance and reducing fuel consumption.